If only
by RubyRed13
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are getting married, there starting there lives toghether officially. But it proves to be a bumpier road than either would have thought.


"Do you, Percy Jackson, take Annabeth as your wife?"

"I do" said Percy wiping his eyes,

"Do you, Annabeth Chase, take Percy as your husband?"

"I do" Annabeth laughed. She was so in love she couldn't wait any longer to kiss him,

"I now pronounce you husband and -" Chiron was cut off as Annabeth jumped forward and wrapped her arm around her new husband and kissed him.

"You May kiss the uh, groom, I guess" Chiron finished before trotting away to get some sand.

Percy had wanted sand thrown at their wedding instead of rice so they were currently being showered in sand. Annabeth started to cry along with Percy. She had dreamt of this day non stop since she could remember and even more so after Percy had got down on one knee in the strawberry field eight months ago. And right now she realised that all of her fantasies weren't needed. This right here, kissing the love of her life surrounded by everyone she held at heart, was the best day of Annabeth's whole life.

The sun had set and everyone was drinking and dancing. She could she Hazel and Frank laughing with Adam, Pipers boyfriend, and Leo lighting his hand on fire much to Estelle's delight. Piper and calypso were sitting by the water a glass in each of their hands. Mathew and bobby her twin little brothers were running around laughing at nothing. Percy stood holding her hand while she leaned on his shoulder.

"I love you, wise girl." He said squeezing her hand,

"I hope so, you just married me seaweed brain." She replied, squeezing his hand back. Then after a pause "I love you too Percy." A small smile resting on her lips.

Percy cleared his throat, "You want a drink?"

"Uh sure. Thanks" she watched as he strolled into the distance. He was so relaxed, like he had no care in the world. How does he manage it? She thought. this morning Sally had come and told her that Percy was talking to a picture of Jason, telling him how much he wished he could be at their wedding and how much he misses him. The idea of it made Annabeth's heart glow and her eyes mist over. This man, is now husband. She was so distracted by her thoughts she didn't hear Nico coming up behind her.

"Congratulations" Nico said stepping out of the shadows.

"Thanks Nico. Where's will gone?"

"He had to run and get some ambrosia for Poseidon. Apparently it was urgent" Nico rolled his eyes at the last bit. Annabeth looked down. So Poseidon had come after all. Nico noticed her crestfallen look and grabbed her shoulder.

"Annabeth, it's fine, it'll blow over. You know you two can't go on forever like this. She's your mum" His hand was warm but all Annabeth could feel was the cold. Her mother hadn't spoken to her in almost a year. When Percy and Annabeth got engaged she tried to contact her but failed. She'd hoped that she would at least be at the wedding. Or maybe just watching the wedding. But she knew that her mother was nowhere near this beach.

"I just thought… cause it's my wedding. The only time this will happen. But she's immortal. A wedding between two people who are going to die anyway means nothing to her. I was stupid to think otherwise. Would you excuse me I'm just going to get some cake." Annabeth said as she rushed away from Nico and into the bustle of everything. People kept patting her on the back and hugging her. She laughed and chatted but the idea that her mum had failed her on the most important day to her kept nagging her in the back of her mind.

Slowly more and more people left until it was just herself, Percy, Sally and Paul, and Piper. They were grabbing everything when Piper pulled Annabeth aside.

"Hey, your mum didn't show?" She said, her voice gentle but concerned.

"No, but it's fine, I'm fine, as long as Percy is happy then I'm happy too. Really Piper, don't worry about me." Piper went back over to the others but kept looking over at friend, not convinced she was as fine as she was saying. As Annabeth grabbed her remaining stuff and said goodbye to everyone she noticed Piper looking at her.

"I'm fine. Get a grip. C'mon" she mutters to herself before exiting behind Percy.

That night she couldn't sleep. Long after Percy started snoring Annabeth was wide awake. Percy's arm was resting around her waist lazily but soon the need to get up won over. She carefully shifted Percy's arm and slipped out of the bed. Outside the hotel window it was pitch black but she could hear the ocean crashing against the rocks. She listened, as a daughter of Athena waves and the ocean had never calmed her, just unsettled her more, but tonight there was something soothing about the sound. Was it because her mother distanced herself from Annabeth? The weight of her heartbreak was too much and she broke down sobbing. Why was this happening? Now of all times her mum had decided to abandon her when she most needed her. She heard a rustling behind her and turned around to see Percy pulling on a shirt and walking towards her. She looked back out the window as he came and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"What's wrong wise girl, not regretting the wedding already are you?" He said his voice gruff from sleep.

"No, not at all. It's nothing, go back to sleep." She replied pulling away from his embrace.

"Annabeth, were married now, you can tell me what's bothering you. I don't want you to feel like you have to hide stuff from me."

"My mum… wasn't there. At the wedding I mean. I thought maybe gods just didn't come to their kids weddings and stuff, but then Nico mentioned Poseidon.. .and I just... I can't believe that she didn't show. At my wedding. She'll never get to come to my wedding again" the tears started flowing again. She tried to wipe them away but Percy grabbed her hand and pulled them away from her face.

"Annabeth Chase. You can't beat yourself up about your mother's choices. Poseiden came for ten minutes to drop Tyson off and congratulate us. He was trying to find you but he had to leave. And this might sound vain but he's always been closer to me than other gods to their children. Not to mention you haven't talked to her in so long. She probably didn't even know we were getting married. I don't want you to remember our wedding night-" he glanced at the clock hanging on the wall "-well morning after now, as this. Crying at a window feeling sorry for yourself."

She leaned into his chest, breathing in his beachy smell. She nodded but didn't say anything, afraid to ruin the moment. Eventually he walked them over to the bed and lay down. She pulled the covers over herself and snuggled into his warmth. She was still lying there when the sun rose and later when the car horns started blaring, only getting up when Percy ordered a late breakfast. If she closed her eyes and imagined she almost felt as if they were sixteen again, sharing their first kiss, with no clue what to come.

And she couldn't have been more correct...


End file.
